


On The Twelfth Day Of Christmas James Gave To Me...

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [107]
Category: The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Brad are very much in love... what more can happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Twelfth Day Of Christmas James Gave To Me...

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, the ending already happened in one of my other holiday special oneshots, but EH.

_December 25 th­, Day 1_

“James Daniel McVey, what is that sound?” Brad groans as little _twerps_ wake him up. Did his boyfriend forget to close the window again?

“Um, nothing?” It totally sounds like it wasn’t _meant_ to be a question. “Just come downstairs, you don’t have to dress up or anything.

 

Brad does as he’s told and goes downstairs only in his boxers.

 

Only to be greeted by a shirtless James and a yellow canary in its cage.

 

“Happy Christmas!” James greets Brad with a long kiss. “That’s my gift for you. Well, I wanted to get a dog, but I don’t know which breed you love, and you already go a Lab, so–”

“I love it,” Brad giggles. “Do I get Christmas sex or not, _daddy_?”

 

Brad can see a tent forming in James’ pants from his word.

 

“You’re not wearing your trousers, how naughty of you,” Brad goes on, because no matter how submissive he is, he still likes to act up sometimes.

“It’s you who’s getting punished,” James growls. “For trying to change who’s the dominant here is, of course.”

 

Brad lets out a yelp when James picks him up like he weighs nothing, wrapping his legs around his own waist. Stupid workouts. James isn’t exactly a show-off, but in cases like this, Brad feels like James _is_ showing off that he lifts more than Brad does. _Maybe it’s the height difference, yeah._

 

“Need a good spanking?” James whispers in his ear hotly. Brad grunts when his briefs are tugged down just enough to reveal his buttocks. “I think you know you do.”

 

James slaps Brad’s arse five times and, without any warning, crashes his back against the nearest wall. Brad likes roughness, so he isn’t exactly complaining, but he _is_ complaining that James is taking full control.

 

“Don’t go in dry, you prat,” Brad warns when James starts to rub his tip against his entrance. “I’m not into _that_.”

“Spoilsport,” James rolls his eyes and, still holding onto Brad’s body weight by his thighs, squats down to reach a drawer and–

“You keep lube in our coffee table drawer?” Brad scoffs in disbelief. He’d have scoffed more, had it not been for James to prod at his prostate with those delectably long fingers.

 

It doesn’t take long for Brad to beg for James to ‘stick it in already’, and for James to oblige so. Brad whines—he always does—since James teases him so much, not moving a lot in the beginning and whatnot, so he has to rock his arse against James’ bollocks. Literally. James likes having control over Brad, they both know that, so it’s hard for Brad sometimes.

 

“What’s wrong, baby?” James flicks his tongue against Brad’s soft spot. “Do you want me to move, is that what you’re saying?”

“Yes, you teasing fuck,” Brad growls, only to be greeted by a spank to his arse again. “Okay, fine, please, take your time. It’s not like my cock’s about to explode.”

 

James smirks against Brad’s skin before starting to fuck into Brad’s tight, _tight_ passage. Brad moans, probably loud enough for entire London to hear, and moans until he’s spent. He likes the feeling of his _daddy’s_ come dripping out of his hole too.

 

“God, I love you,” James nuzzles his nose against Brad’s neck.

“Yeah, I love you too, _daddy_.”

 

-

 

_December 26 th, Day 2 _

 

Brad giggles when he feels the warmth of naked body that belongs to James. He can see his loving boyfriend’s tanned skin and dark blond hair.

 

An idea sparks in his head and he proceeds with it. He crawls down James’ body and kitten-licks at the base of James’ shaft—no response, _yet_. He whines in distress before licking up a stripe from the base to the tip, then suckles on the fat head.

 

“Mm, Brad…” The sleeping Blondie moans in his sleep. Brad likes whatever dream he’s having.

 

Brad suckles hard on the crown before going down until the tip reaches the back of his throat, and swallows once. Which is when James decides to wake up.

 

“Bradley, what are you—keep going,” James gives up on creating full sentences and just communicates with loud, drawn-out moans. Brad giggles around his mouthful, then realises it’s a bad thing to do since he choked on James. He makes a mental note and pulls James’ large hand to his hair. James gets the idea and tugs at Brad’s curls, making the younger lad moan. They both know each other’s kinks, so. James starts to thrust into Brad’s mouth, a signal that he’s close. Giggling again, Brad swallows up the entirety of James’ cock and squeezes around the tip, milking James’ orgasm.

 

“Such a pretty mouth to fuck,” James kisses the corner of Brad’s mouth, earning another giggle. They go out for breakfast and all was good.

 

-

 

 _December 27 th_ _Day 3_

On the third day, Brad wakes up thinking what James possibly could’ve gotten for him. He knew James is a wonderful boyfriend, but not to the extremity of it.

 

“Morning,” James nuzzles his nose to Brad’s neck, his special little affectionate gesture. “How’d you sleep?”

“Like a baby,” Brad pops the question he’s been wondering all of two minutes. “Are you doing Twelve Days of Christmas with me?”

“Guilty as charged,” James shrugs. “Which is why I have this! Well it was for yesterday but you distracted me.”

 

Brad notices a box next to find a relatively small-sized box. He opens it to find an iPad, but this one’s different.

 

It has the picture of one of many James’ silly faces on it.

 

“Customised it much?” Brad giggles, loving the gift already.

“Hey, every time you flip it over, we can see my ruggedly handsome face.”

“Oh, I think that title goes to Zayn.”

“Hey!”

 

-

 

_December 28 th, Day 4_

 

Brad giggles at the sound of some loud snoring. If there’s one downside sharing his bed with James, it’s got to be the fact that the dark blond snores. Loudly.

 

He also gets the chance to find his next gift, horribly hidden in sight. He walks up to the drawer and crouches down to pick up a small, flat box.

 

“An iPad cover,” Brad mumbles as he checks the content. _Oh well_.

 

He lets his boyfriend sleep a while longer.

 

-

 

_December 29 th, Day 5_

 

Brad wakes up to… a sight of a flat-screen telly in his—their—bedroom?

 

“Holy fuck,” Brad mutters, the smell of waffles and maple syrup now distinguishable. “He’s spoiling me.”

“Hmm?” James walks in with a plate full of waffles, topped with strawberries and whipped cream, with a grin on his face. “Oh yeah, it’s a television, I think you’ve heard of them before?”

“We already have one in the living room,” Brad points out.

“Yeah, but what if I wanted to have a lazy day and not leave the room?” James cuts up a piece and feeds it to Brad. He could _so_ get used to this.

“I agree,” Brad kisses James’ nose with a giggle.

 

-

 

_December 30 th, Day 6_

 

Much to Brad’s dismay, he doesn’t wake up to smell of breakfast next morning. Instead, he wakes up to the feeling of something wet inside his—arse? Yup, James is rimming him and it’s making it hard for him to think.

 

“Ngh,” Brad says intelligently as James adds a finger to his assault. His cock is rock-hard from however long James was going at it, and he really, _really_ likes being rimmed. His obvious turn-on aside, James moans, the action sending vibrations around his hole area. It doesn’t take long for him to reach his high.

 

“Nice way to wake me up, McVey,” Brad giggles.

 

He also thinks he heard the taller boy say something in retort, but he isn’t too sure.

 

-

 

_December 31 st, New Year’s Eve, Day 7_

 

“This is a bad idea,” Brad pants out as loud music blares around them.

 

Currently sat on James’ lap—dick, more like—as the latter thrust up into them, they’re literally have sex in the public’s eye. Tristan and Connor are tad bit busy snogging to notice them, but their other friends might.

 

“Three, two, one–”

 

“God, I hate you sometimes,” Brad groans as he spurts onto James’ exposed abs.

“You love me.”

 

-

 

_January 1 st, New Year’s Day, Day 8_

 

“You’re horrid,” Brad reminds James. “Like, who the hell would fuck his boyfriend at a fucking party?”

“You, apparently,” James rolls his eyes. “C’mon, we didn’t get caught.”

“I’m pretty sure Connor is suspecting,” Brad waves his fork aggressively at James.

 

Before Brad can even blink, he finds himself crowded into the breakfast bar.

 

“I’m in mood for something… fleshy,” James purrs out his word. “So can I?”

 

Brad knows James too well, so he knows that James meant his arse by ‘something fleshy’.

 

“You kinky bastard this is where we eat—hey!” Brad’s now sat on the counter. “Not fair!”

“You’re so tiny!” James laughs as he tugs at Brad’s pyjama bottom, pushing it down to Brad’s ankles. His black briefs follow suit soon after, and before long, James is lapping at Brad’s entrance. “Still loose from last night, baby.”

 

Brad whines at how teasing James is being, and how he isn’t really putting much effort into the whole rimming business. Yes, Brad sounds like a proper slut right now but he _really_ likes getting his arse eaten out, so. He rocks his bottom against James’ tongue, and the taller lad just feigns a sigh, jabbing his tongue inside. Brad mewls, actually mewls like a wee kitten, when James’ tongue-tip finds his prostate from the get go. His sounds only get louder when James adds his finger as well, thoroughly massaging his sweet spot.

 

He comes without needing to touch his dick, so that’s good.

 

Also, he blew James in return.

 

“Mine forever,” James mutters possessively.

 

-

 

_January 2 nd, Day 9_

 

“The Ivy,” Brad lets out a wolf whistle. All his years as a touring singer, he doesn’t reckon he’s been to the infamous restaurant.

 

Now sat at the table and looking at the table, he keeps glancing at James. James, like The Ivy requires, is wearing formal attire and fuck, he just wants to do James right here and now.

 

“You’re fidgeting,” James smirks. “That usually means that you’re… horny.”

“I am not!” Brad retorts perhaps a little too quickly. “These shoes are a bit too big on me.”

“Is that so?” James’ words are all but casual. “Maybe I can help you with that.”

 

Brad has no idea what he meant by that but he soon finds out. James moves to the seat next to him and undoes Brad’s trousers; he chokes on his water. James merely chuckles at that and slips his hand inside Brad’s special _I’m on a date_ boxers. James now knows for sure that he’s hard.

 

“What turned you on so much, baby?” James whispers in Brad’s ear, one of his turn-ons for sure. _Fuck_. “You are so good and composing yourself usually, so what’s the difference?”

“We-we’re in a restaurant,” Brad manages to mewl out. _Fuck, not again_.

“So?” James begins to stroke Brad’s hard shaft, as if in a teasing mood. “I can do whatever I want to if I do, Brad.”

 

James continues to stroke Brad’s shaft until the younger comes in his pants, leaving James smirking and satisfied. The server comes with their food just seconds after.

 

-

 

_January 3 rd, Day 10_

 

Brad makes a recap of his gifts so far—the canary, his new iPad, the cover for his iPad, rimming, public sex, and the dinner, not necessarily in that order… just what is waiting for him at the end? And they weren’t strictly gifts, just the general idea of _giving_ …

 

_Can’t think of anything now…_

 

“Hey,” James pecks him on the cheek. “I was wondering where you were.”

“I like the terrace,” Brad shrugs. “It’s always a good place to think at.”

“Hmm,” Brad doesn’t miss the calculating gleam in those bluish green eyes. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“I can see you’ve something for me,” Brad giggles, trying to take the little envelope from James’ hand.

“It’s a ₤50 gift card at the local shopping centre, no biggie,” James smiles when Brad attacks him with kisses.

“Thanks, babe,” Brad giggles again.

 

-

 

_January 4 th, Day 11_

 

“Meow!” is the sound Brad wakes up to. Since James moved in with Mickey when they did, with Sophie’s permission, of course, he’s used to that.

 

“Meow!” says a louder, deeper (?) meow. _Okay, what the fuck._

 

“Morning,” James enters their room with a fluffy tuxedo cat. “Here’s your final gift!”

“Final gift? It’s only the eleventh–” Brad eyes the tuxedo kitten.

“Shh,” James has his hand on Brad’s chest.

 

And the rest is history.

 

-

 

_January 5 th, Final Day_

 

Brad wakes up to scent of roses. That’s weird, since James has never—and he finds out why.

 

From the bed’s foot, there are rose-scented candles leading out of the door. The trail leads to the staircase, and around to the right side. More than curious, Brad follows the candles.

 

The candles lead up to a well-dressed up James with a…

 

“James…” Brad calls out warily, announcing his arrival. “Please don’t tell me–”

“Bradley William Simpson, you told me once that the terrace is where you think clearly the most. We’ve been through a lot—touring, shooting music videos, and of course, recording songs together… those, those you did with our band members but this we must do just the two of us… Will you marry me?”

 

Brad worries his lower lip. Yes, they have history together but he doesn’t want to end up how a certain former boyband member did, and just have his engagement called off.

 

On the other hand, he loves James dearly, and he’s thought of popping the question himself.

 

“Yes, you idiot,” Brad cups James’ cheeks and splays out his hand. “I’ll marry you, James Daniel McVey.”

 

He giggles as James slides the ring onto his finger.

 

“Do you like my final gift?”

 

Brad nods as he kisses James hard.


End file.
